Midnight Rose
by SummerAtNight
Summary: Two Girls,Riko And Aya masamune,Have been homeless all their ter an Encounter With The Same Vampire that Killed their Parents,They find Themselves Suddenly Transported into the Vampire knight world! How will These two girls Cope with Finding out that everything they've ever known has been Lies? More Importantly..How Are they going to Screw up The Plot?ZeroXOcXKaname,AidoXOc


**Hio! this is my first fanfiction so please take it easy on me! Anyway...Disclaimer time! **

**Me:*Scans list* Aido your up to become the next Victi- I mean Reader! ;3**

**Aido: *Cowers behind Yuuki* Nuuuuu I dont wanna T-T!**

**Yuuki: * Tries to pat Aido's head* How about a cookie Mina-chan?**

**Me: I Dont want Yo Darm Poison Rawr! *Paws it Away***

**Yuuki: How about Cake? * ofers cheesecake***

**Me: Yay! * Nibbles on cake* Since Aido doesnt want to,Ill do it! I do not Own Vampire Knight!...**

***Whispers* If i did Kaname Wouldnt be such a jerk -_-**

**Aido:I heard That!**

**Me : Do you WANT to be my next Reader of doom?  
**

**Aido:Im Sorry...T-T * Turns into a chibi and Runs Away***

* * *

**Riko's P.O.V~**

So Here I am, On A Cool friday night,Listening to my Sister Blabber On and On About the Movie I had just been drug to.

Wait...I haven't introduced my self yet have I? My names Is Riko Masamune,And My parents Died a few Years ago,Leaving My 14 year old sister, Aya, in my thing is,We live in the streets and I have to work 2 Jobs and not to mention my sister gets deathly ill in the winter .well,enough Greiving! Lets get back to me complaining ^±^

So,I finally got my little pink haired Nuisance of a sister to stop dragging me around. Although she does have a strong grip for a 14 year old! "My wrists still Friggen hurt."I muttered under my breath But suprisingly she could hear me."What did I Here you say?" She asked intimidating like.'Man She can be very scary when she wants to be...'"Guess it was nothing" Susie muttered under her Breath. As we turned into an alleyway,I asked,

"Umm Aya?"

"Ya?"

"I think Were lost..."

"Dammit!" She cursed Loudly. Before I could scold her, it started pouring down rain.I silently cursed to myself as well. I knew I was clearly being a Hypocrite, But i dont care. Remember the saying Do as i say not as i do? Damm good rule to follow ^•^

I silently Grabbed her wrist pulling her under a small Back Porch. She was startled slightly, but She calmed after she saw it was me.

Just as I was about to fish a blanket out of my rough Leather satchel-Always be prepared when your homeless- ,A small cute Puppy passed by and somehow gotten ahold of the new Vampire Knight Manga! It took me forever to covince the Clerk to give it to me for free!Damm that Dog! Puppy or not,I started chasing after It totally drowning out the sound of my sister shouting after me.

* * *

**Aya's P.O.V~**

I don't know what my sister was thinking so I took of Right behind her.

As I roughly turned the corner,I twisted my ankle.I silently whimpered in pain,

But I kept on running until I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist.

The strange Man leaned down and whispered in my ear "Two For One! Just what I needed!"

gesturing over to my sister who lay unconsious on the ground.

I tried to scream As loud as i could but it was soon mufled by a hand over my mouth.

"Let Her go!" I heard a shout before I passed out from shock

* * *

**Riko's P.O.V**

"Let Her Go!" I shouted as This stranger turned around with my sister in his I was about to pull a knife out of my pack,I caught a glismpse of his eyes. They were turning a darker red with every passing moment. "V-vampire!?" I said out of shock quickly taking a step back.

"Correct you Are!" He shouted in an almost inhuman voice Before he Kicked my Sister over on the ground. Before I could even move, The Man Had my black Hair Tugging me towards him. I shivered slightly As he leaned forward and took a big whiff of my Neck. Just as I was about to take my Knife out of my bag,I felt Fangs Protrude through my Skin.

After a few minutes passed,I Finally broke out of the Shock and Quickly Took My Knife Plunging it into his heart. I then Dropped to my knees And Crawled over to my sister And Laid down next to her.

Even though I was Almost Sucked dry of my blood,I had enough strenght left to try and check for bite marks on my sister Before going into my own Little world of darkness.

* * *

**Sorry If its not that good, But Ill make it better! Please Review!**

**P.s. First reveiwer Gets Their Own character put in The Story!**


End file.
